Personal Jesus
by adie-ashen
Summary: Axel is a LaVeyan Satanist and Roxas comes from a strict Orthodox Catholic family. Roxas hates living a lie and when he takes Axel's offer of just simply living, indulgence begins. AkuRoku yaoi/BL May be offensive for a variety of reasons.Expl.within
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Jesus**  
_An AkuRoku fan fiction._

The views in this particular story aren't necessarily mine. Please take all this lightly and keep in mind that this is a story and I am not trying to bash any one persons religious beliefs or viewpoints. Everything is purely part of the storyline. I admire and respect both the viewpoints and beliefs of Christians and Satanists alike. This is also a warning to everyone out there that some people may find this story offensive or distasteful. It contains Christianity bashing and guy love (Yaoi, BL, sex...) and just sin in general. You have been warned, so please don't read if your easily offended.

Also I should take a little time to explain some of this. I won't go into depth about Christianity because it's quite a wide spread religious perspective, but I will say a little about LaVeyan Satanism. Basically it follows the theme of 'I am my own God' and that you control everything in your own life as opposed to God or any other spiritual being or deity. The stereotypes of selling your soul, drinking blood and having mass orgies aren't really the views of LaVeyan, well unless the individual finds this beneficial in some way I guess. Satan is respected more as a principle than a being.

**The Nine Satanic Statements****  
**Satan represents indulgence instead of abstinence.  
Satan represents vital existence instead of spiritual pipe dreams.  
Satan represents undefiled wisdom instead of hypocritical self-deceit.  
Satan represents kindness to those who deserve it, instead of love wasted on ingrates.  
Satan represents vengeance instead of turning the other cheek.  
Satan represents responsibility to the responsible instead of concern for psychic vampires.  
Satan represents man as just another animal, sometimes better, more often worse than those that walk on all-fours, who, because of his "divine spiritual and intellectual development," has become the most vicious animal of all.  
Satan represents all of the so-called sins, as they all lead to physical, mental, or emotional gratification.  
Satan has been the best friend the Church has ever had, as He has kept it in business all these years.

Christianity is a monotheistic religion (belief in only one God) centered on the life and teachings of Jesus of Nazareth as presented in the New Testament. The Christian faith is essentially faith in Jesus as the Christ (or Messiah), the Son of God, the Savior, the manifestation of God to humankind, and God himself. –taken from wikipedia

**The Ten Commandments  
**You shall have no other Gods but me.  
You shall not make for yourself any idol, nor bow down to it or worship it.  
You shall not misuse the name of the Lord your God.  
You shall remember and keep the Sabbath day holy.  
Respect your father and mother.  
You must not kill.  
You must not commit adultery.  
You must not steal.  
You must not give false evidence against your neighbour.  
You must not be envious of your neighbour's goods. You shall not be envious of his house nor his wife, nor anything that belongs to your neighbour.

**Seven Deadly Sins**  
Envy  
Gluttony  
Lust  
Sloth  
Pride  
Wrath  
Greed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel P.O.V**

Every Sunday at mass, his appearance is there without failure. He's never late, he's never absent. **NEVER**. He's the perfect poster child for Christianity, seemingly innocent in every way. Pure, perfect and shining in every aspect. It's odd for male of his age, just on the verge of adulthood, to have never sinned or never even attempted to indulge in the unknown. I watched him sitting there poised drinking in every ass kissing praise and fable from the cleric's desiccated lips _(probably a product of all the ass kissing eh?)_, he looked thoroughly engrossed but, on further inspection his eyes were his downfall. It would have been hard to detect for it was over in an instant but for a second there I saw...I saw hatred, it was a kind of look that just screamed _'For the love of all things sacred, shut the fuck up!'. _

**Now we are getting somewhere...**

I've been attending these sermons for the better part of three months now, It has been dismal to say the least. Christianity..._definitely_ not my cup of tea, those endless gatherings where the minister drones on and your ass feels like it's been through a warzone because of those damn pews, the whole get on your knees and beg for forgiveness when you've done something fun that is labelled as wrong, oh and the other thing, live your life doing as God says or he'll send your sorry ass to burn in eternal hellfire. Hypocrite, I thought he was all about forgiveness not domination and punishment, hmmm...maybe he's into BDSM! I giggle at my own thoughts _(Wow, manly...)_ and the decrepit hag next to me gives me an appalled look, apparently being happy in a church is a no-no too.

Ah Christianity, the religion for hypocrites and closet sadists. Take the Salem Witch trials for instance_! 'Oh __**FORSOOTH!**__ 'Tis a Witch! Let us Christians judge then brutally murder and/or torture this damned soul because they are not also Christian and are plagued by the devil.'_ Whatever happened to love thy neighbour? Love thy neighbour indeed. I'll take my neighbour bend him over and love him in a way his wife can't. I giggled again, and the hag gave me another look, this time it was a little more incredulous than appalled, so I span around to face her and gave her a crazed smile that would rival an actual schizophrenic person. She moved up the pew a bit, I felt accomplished to say the least.

If you haven't figured it out yet _(you're probably an idiot)_ I myself am not a Christian, I'm here on business...and pleasure actually but that'll kick in later if you catch my meaning. I am actually am a LaVeyan Satanist, at first I was only coming here because I lost a bet but, when I saw those baby blues and head of godly golden hair it became personal. I've been observing him all this time waiting for any weakness in his faith, because well Christians seem to be a bit touchy on the subject of homosexuality, but that flash of negative emotion in his eyes towards the preacher signalled me to make my move.  
"...And that concludes today's sermon, God bless you".  
Time to go.  
After every service my little blonde angel soon to be devil separates himself from his parents and go grabs himself a coffee at a nearby cafe.

**Roxas P.O.V  
**  
I've been an active member of the Christian community for the majority of my life, at first I thought it was meant to be part of my life, but I was a child so I knew no better, now I think it's all a bunch of bullshit. I am here out of fear and only fear. _**Sixteen**_ years I have been living in fear and never putting myself and my needs first. _**Sixteen**_ years I have been perched uncomfortably on these god forsaken pews of pain, as I've labelled them, for _**sixteen**_ years I've listened and obeyed patiently and for _**sixteen**_ years I've been forced away from anything enjoyable. Also, if that wasn't bad enough I'm a closet homosexual with a strict orthodox family who accept nothing that they deem 'unnatural'. Oh Joy.  
". . .God bless you". Oh. Thank the lord it's over. Time for coffee.

My mother turned to me "Don't go overboard with the coffee now sweetie and be back by curfew". Her tone had a sickly sweet tone to it which set my nerves on edge, I knew what she was capable of and her demeanour was transparent to me.  
"Uh...okay mother. Goodbye, and goodbye father." I got a strained smile from my mother in response and a stern sideward glance from my father, oh well it's the most I've gotten out of him for weeks now.

A short walk later.

The door to the snug, cosy little cafe swished open immediately causing the warm, aromatic air to swirl around me invitingly and the smooth smell of caffeine and cream slowly and flirtatiously wafted skyward into my nostrils. The aura of the homely downtown cafe was welcoming and it never failed to put my nerves at ease. The young waitress, Ollette gave me a genuine smile, "Ah Roxas, take a seat and I'll bring you the usual".  
"Thank you". I beamed and went to go grab myself a seat in the secluded booth at the back of the small establishment.

**Axel P.O.V  
**  
Ah there he is, I watch him sit in a booth at the far corner and receive his order from one of the workers. Let the corruption begin. I swipe up my coffee and slink my way over to him taking a seat.  
"Hello there. I'm Axel I believe I've been attending the same sermons as you", I drawled with a smirk on my face. Blondie looked up startled but that quickly turned to nervousness.

**Roxas P.O.V  
**  
"Hello there. I'm Axel I believe I've been attending the same sermons as you?"  
Oh Sweet Jesus. It's _**him. **_Sex on legs as I've labelled him.  
He didn't need to introduce himself to me, I knew exactly who he was. He's the walking God I've been trying to avoid for the past three months now for the sake of my well being. When he first made an appearance at the church my father distinctly commanded that I stay away from him and if I didn't follow that there would be consequences. So that meant welts and bruises for me...  
But, Oh my Gods look at him! Sexy as hell devilish grin, glowing acid green irises surrounded in deep kohl and sultry lashes, razor sharp cheekbones, lustrous cream complexion, badass facial tattoos and that damn hair! It bears resemblance to the dangerous fires of hell. Candy apple red bled into blood red, burgundies and select strands of black and tangerine.  
He's hot as hell, and that's just his face! I don't even want to dare to lead my gaze to the rest of him, I think rape is something else my religion will frown upon.  
He's looking at me expectantly...Uh, Oh crap I've been staring when I should be speaking!  
"Did your parents ever mention to you that staring is rude?" With that statement his voice dropped a an octave, to a deep husky, make your skin crawl in the most pleasurable way tone. "UhhhhhhhhhI'mRoxas!" _Smooth._

**Axel P.O.V  
**  
Cute. Unbelievably so. And I'm undeniably getting to him.  
"So I'll get to the point angel, I most certainly do not believe in God, truthfully the only person I worship is myself because I believe in the teachings of Anton LaVey . In fact I've just been attending those tedious _'lectures'_ to see more of your fine ass." His eyes did a very good impression of saucers and that perfect little mouth of his spilled out some of his coffee rather violently, leaving the last remnants of the mouthful to dribble down his chin seductively, so me being the person I am saw a perfect opportunity for myself, leaned over to him and licked the trail slowly to his perfectly bowed cherubic lips.  
He turned quite a nice shade of red, "Look, don't play innocent with me I saw the look you gave that minister it was something akin to hatred, hmmm?" I slipped him a card with my number on it, "Give me a call when you want to stop lying to yourself and I'll teach you how to truly live". And on that note I flashed him a sly grin and a wink and sauntered my way out of there. There was no doubt he'd call me.

**Roxas P.O.V  
**  
_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap._ **Boner** D:  
'I can't believe that just happened...' I say to myself.  
I don't think I'm in the mood for coffee anymore, I take a few moments to..._compose_...myself, pick up the card he handed me and made my way back 'home' _(if you could call it that...)._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so before I start I want to thank everyone who's added my story to their favourite list and especially people who have taken the time out to write me a review because seriously I'm smiling so much it's starting to hurt and I've never had such a strong urge to hug strangers before! So thank you! Also I'm having a bit of trouble replying to people who I really want to reply to, so at the end of this portion of the story I'm going to write my reply's because I really want to thank people individually.

Oh and I'm not saying that Roxas' parents are like that because they are Christian, I just wanted the audience to perceive them negatively. :3

I hover cautiously into my home and close the front door with a small click, out of dread of disturbing my parents. I crept my way stealthily through the simple narrow hall and was just about to attempt to tiptoe my way up the old styled carpeted stairs when...  
"With you sneaking around like that any rational being would come to the conclusion that you've been up to something evil", The voice that could make grown men and women alike shrink back in terror. Deep and imposing with just an undertone of malice, how I loathed the man attached to that voice. "I was trying not to disturb you or mother, so if you'll excuse me I will be going to my room now" I shot back.  
"Don't you_ dare _take that tone with me, you've always been a stubborn little runt and that's a nasty trait to have. We've taken you in and we've raised you correctly, and attitude such as that will **not** be tolerated!" His voice took on the form of a hushed growl and he slowly unfastened his belt which he held in a harsh grip between tightly bound fists, "I am going to make you regret every foul sinful thought that's ever crossed your mind". My breath seemed to have been trapped in a cold iron cage that was sinking to my stomach. My body tensed, my tears tried to burst for freedom and strangled protests were falling on deaf, uncaring ears. It was fight or flight, and fighting back would do no good. I forced my body to react, but every move felt like it was under extreme pressure, like trying to resurface in the ocean after a wave of arctic water has claimed you to the depths.

_**Running. Running. **_I made it over the tiring hurdle of steps and tumbled my way like a drunkard from there on until I could see my so called salvation. The door to my room was in view, so damn close but, unfortunately unattainable. _**Not fast enough. **_The view in front of me slipped as__a callous tug to my ankle brought me crashing down along with my hopes. I landed in a quivering heap of mess, trying to fight back and voicing protests knowing neither will do no good. The adrenaline would block out some pain but that will soon wear off leaving me yet again to find a way to tend to my bruised body and ego. He raised the fist that was wielding his belt and whipped it down quickly in what was to be the first of many blows.

After what seemed like an eternity in hell, he shrugged me haphazardly into my room and slammed the door shut without even a backwards glance. I crawled my way to the edge of my bed and pulled the first aid kit from beneath. I tended to the wounds that appeared the worst with a grimace on my face and then gave myself a once over, nothing seems broken this time, thankfully it was just cuts and bruises. I pulled my heavy body onto the duvet with difficulty a laid my head down exhausted, only to come into the sight of the statue of Jesus balanced perfectly on my nightstand. He looked so mighty, I _despised_ it. _'You'_ I thought venomously, _'What have you ever done for me? __**Fuck all.**__ I'm fucking done with you!'. _I made a grunt from effort and threw the small idol against the wall effectively smashing it to itty-bitty Jesus bits. I make a dry, hollow laugh and rifle through my pockets. I made a grab at the desired item, brought it forward and examined it. _Him..._

I smashed the digits scrolled onto the card into my mobile and pressed dial, waiting impatiently for the voice hopefully at the other end. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring... _A deep smooth voice picked up_._"Hello?" **Finally!  
**"I want to live" Was my simple reply. There was a small pause at the end of the line.  
"What's brought this on kitten?" He replied in that suave tone of his.  
"I'm tired...and...and I don't think I should tell you..." I replied shakily. I had my doubts, what if he's just using me, I refuse to be used! Also, what if I tell him about my parents...  
"I can't come and 'rescue' you if you don't tell me why", I have to tell him, it's my only chance!  
I took a deep breath to steady myself, "My Father beats me and my Mother plays with my emotions...I've been living a goddamned lie! They're just a bunch of hypocrites and I'm tired of it all, I'm tired of hiding and being used and most of all I'm tired of being lied to! Even if there was a 'God' he doesn't give two shits! Everything is suffocating, I can't do anything without being judged or unfairly accused, I want out damn it!" I was shaking from unbridled anger that my answer brought forth.  
"Are you willing to leave everything behind?"  
"Yes". _Definitely._  
"Then grab all of your essentials, leave your parents a note and come meet me at the cafe." With that last statement he hung up and left me to prepare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know Roxas sounds a little bit ruthless going off with a stranger that clearly wants to do him, but he's at the end of his tether ;)

Ok here goes *deep breath*

KakaNaruLover- Alex my first ever reviewer! Thank you for the kind words, but I doubt it's one of the best. I love youuuu .xxx

Khuronji- Thank you XD and Roxas was a little out of character in the first chapter but I tried to make him more stubborn in this one, but I'm glad you found him funny. 

vanneramma- Lmao thank you! I assure you it's going to go somewhere very sinful ^^, I'm glad you liked it.

Spoony Monster- First off thank you very much for leaving me a nice review, I was also expecting to get flamed a little for this but surprisingly I haven't yet (knock on wood). Also I'm glad someone agrees! I think everyone is a little touchy on the subject of religion. Also my friend is Pagan so I understand some of the bad light that's been shed on that particular religion. Infact my Religious Studies teacher told my friend that Paganism isn't a religion! And that it was wrong because she thought that my friend sacrificed goats for the devil and danced about naked regularly XD

Shadow of Phantasia- Your review was the one I wanted to reply to the most because you were the first person to give me criticism. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your review. I'm very glad that you like the idea and that you're interested enough to want to see where it goes. I am aware that the switching between P.O.V's is extremely annoying for some people, I was trying to show what each of the characters were thinking and how they were reacting, but now I've taken your advice and I'm going to try and stop myself from doing that too often. Also I'm going to ask a friend to be my beta, so thank you for that suggestion! I am extremely grateful to you and I wanted you to know you were a big help! So thank you for taking the time to critique.

wassar- Your comment made me smile. I love the fact that you picked up on the funny bits I tried to add in and also the relationship between Roxas and his Dad. It shows that your paying attention. Also now I feel as if I'm educating people a little with the whole LeVeyan thing. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

I think that was everybody XD  
Also thank you again to anyone who faved this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the latest instalment of 'Personal Jesus'! This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction written by yours truly, and for the sake of not getting sued by an angry lawyer I own absolutely nothing apart from my own insanity and the concept of this story.

On with the mind fuck!

Roxas P.O.V  
_"Oh Go- nooo, I mustn't go there again...Oh...shit? Yes, that'll do. Oh shit."_ Currently I'm standing on the street corner, whispering to myself quite loudly, which defeats the object of whispering...and staring like a nut job who's witnessing a fight between Godzilla and super nanny. I'm not so don't freak out, I think I'm just a tad frazzled at this moment, maybe you already worked that out for yourselves.

The past twenty-three minutes have been a major debate within my head. Do I... Don't I? The aforementioned staring is at the cafe where my hopeful saviour is currently seated, waiting for my arrival...but I just can't move, my nerves are on edge and my imagination is running wild with terrible ideas of what this guy may do to me. I mean, he could possibly be a rapist...a murderer...a murdering rapist...okay so maybe I'm not really that imaginative at present moment, but gosh darn it I'm just too nervous. I just can't believe what I've just done, written a short little note to my parents explaining that their only son despises them and is essentially escaping, oh and also adding just as a little side note I'm a flaming homosexual! I'm not sure if that is counted as a death warrant? ...Affirmative, I am officially a dead man walking. **Fantastic, **_**really.**_

  
I have nowhere to go now except to that homely little cafe, to that _sexy_man and in order to do that I have to___move!  
Move..  
__**Right foot, left foot, right foot.**_ _"It isn't that hard_." I whimper to myself pathetically while my legs move with reluctance. Every step my heartbeat increases and my pores take this as a sign to let all hell loose and push out sweat as if I was running a freaking marathon...chyeah right as if my legs would allow me in their current state. It honestly feels as if I've been plunged knee deep into speedily setting concrete. One foot at a time and slowly I reach my goal. I'm mere inches away from the entrance of my little 'paradise', even if I had closed my eyes in dreaded anticipation the increasing pace of my thundering heart beat would have been enough to indicate my inevitable arrival.

_'C'mon now Roxas, have faith in this guy! You've had faith in a stranger before, there's no reason you can't do it again...Blind faith.'_ I think to myself.

A distinct tinker of a bell resounds through the room as I ease the door to the establishment open.

Axel P.O.V  
I have to admit this was a quaint, modest little place. It boasts cutesy rustic furniture, a low ceiling equipped with dim romantic lighting, corners where couples can share quiet moments together, oh and don't forget that fantastically tantalising smell of homemade coffee which is comfortably overpowering. It smothers around you like an overprotective lovers warm embrace...or something sentimental like that. However, I must mention that so far my favourite feature of this little lovers coop has got to be that annoying little clock that I've been concentrating on for the past 2 hours or so...or maybe it's been an eternity, you see time dose seem to fly when you're having a bloody good time seriously, that fucking antique cuckoo clock is just the epitome of my life! _Ok_, maybe I'm a little impatient and perhaps I get a little irritable when I'm in an impatient state of mind, but I'm just so eager right now! My little angel has finally seen the light...but, I can't help but be worried. I sigh and rest my head in my hands, it's human nature for your mind to go to the worst case scenario, really the kid could be hurt! He did mention his rents were Jesus bonking psycho bitches and that really never ends well when there's a male bonking man bitch in the bloodline. Maybe I should go drive around the block or something to see if he's on his way...

I swivel around in my dainty chair the moment that annoyingly charming bell above the door signals that this place does indeed have customers, only to come face to cherubic face with that cute little seraph whom I've been waiting for. At first he scans the room like a scared little meerkat, which I must say was just darling, until he_ finally_ notices me (_I mean how hard can it be? It looks like my head has caught alight_) and smiles nervously. I beckon him over with what I hope looks like a friendly smile, but knowing me it would look more carnivorous than something akin to friendliness, "Hey kiddo" I greet "Glad you could make it". Glad was a drastic understatement, ex-fucking-static with a lashing of relief was closer to the truth, having this kid actually here and safe made me want to kiss the most pungent, scabby homeless man I could find square on the lips! His mouth twitched into a tense half-smile and he made a small greeting to counter mine. I clasp my bony hands, "So do you want to head off now, or would you like to have some coffee first?" I question. His legs shift in an awkward manner and he brings a hand up to scratch the back of his head.  
"Coffee" He giggles timidly, "I need to calm my nerves".

Well, I can safely assume after 3 hot caffeinated treats for each of us, we were both relatively warmed to the core and comfortable. Places like this tend to do that to you, wrap you in like a child in a safety blanket smelling of milk and mothers perfume. It just makes you feel at ease and safe in your surroundings, like nothing in the world could possibly ever effect you. As soon as you're there, seated reassuringly sipping a soothing cup of whatnot, all of your negative worldly troubles just ebb and melt away like dribbling creamy froth dripping down the edge of your ceramic coffee cup.

"Young man, get home _this_ instant". Well bang goes my theory. Roxie's blonde head shot up like someone had just yanked the shit out of it, so judging by that and the seething, ground out sentence I just heard...I'm guessing my theory did just indeed, blow it's apparently calm and comfortable brains out of its positive and at ease head.

Fantasmidoodle

Well just a short crappy update. AHM SORREH. I've been busy and well, truthfully just plain lazy...forgive mehhh whoever reads this mind poop.

So, in future I will try to spew out more in a more timely fashion.

So tally ho! Until next time.  
Adie x


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Jesus  
An AkuRoku Fanfic  
Chapter 4

I would like to take this little segment to say thanks to those who have taken the time to read my very amateur story, I really appreciate it!

Also, someone very talented passed away recently and I have the need to say something. This person was and still is one of the most talented musicians my generation is bloody lucky to have had. Not only was he a fantastic drummer, but you can genuinely tell he was a wonderful person who made the people around him happy, and these are both wonderful gifts to have been blessed with. The band he belongs too is probably the most influencial in my life, their songs evoked all kinds of emotions from sorrow to manic happiness and because of his passing their songs have a whole new depth to them. The world has lost a great talent and personality. Twenty eight is far too young.  
Rest In Peace James (The Rev) Sullivan.

Can't wait for 2009 to end. First MJ and now The Rev...

Ok so, on with the story J...

"Young man, get home _this_ instant".

My respitory system backfired, not even allowing me to take in a short, wispy little breath. My body seemed numb and was totally unresponsive. Time seemed to crack under the malice of the shrill tone. The quick tick-ticking of the wall clock phased out, leaving me with only the pounding of my trembling heart.

It wasn't as if I did not forsee this happening, in my heart I knew they would come for me, I was just hoping it would take a little longer. Far back in my mind, I hoped and prayed that they would just forget about me; write me off as a mistake and move on, but again my prayers remained unanswered. So here I am, frozen in fear and contemplating why life just has to screw me over so, when I was wrenched from my musings by that familiar penetrative voice.

"Roxas, **move** or there will be_ far_ worse reprecussions for what you have done".

I made no move at all, so the woman took this as her cue to take control with a bit more force. Her bony, pathetic little hand took a vice grip on the back of my hair, yanking me up forcefully and tearing out some of my poor hairs from their follicles. In my head words of encouragement kept echoing... _**No More, Man Up, Fuck Her And Fuck Your Life So Far, Take Control, No More...**_ Something finally snapped. "Get your filthy claws off me you damned whore!" I growled out with as much vigour my rigid body would allow. Her grip slackened, she took in a shaky breath and poised her hand ready to land a blow to my face. I closed my eyes in expectation and readied myself, but I wasn't being slapped... I was being tugged and... held?

A dark voice boomed in dominance, it sounded so heavenly.  
"I think that is quite enough".

_Axel._

I let my gaze wonder up to his face and found he was fixing my mother with a heated glare or contempt. My mother's face morphed into one of deep disgust; moreover I could practically see the vile woman spitting acid! "Oh I see how it is, you two are sinning together...you sordid little fags. Don't think God will take this lightly!" She pointed a little crooked finger our way and sneered. Axel's eyes darkened considerably and he smirked, "You're not fit to be a mother and as a lawyer it gives me no greater pleasure than to inform you that I will take legal action against you if you come anywhere near this boy again. As of now I will be taking him into my custody and until then I look forward to seeing you in court". My mother paled at this and starting gaping, looking as if she was trying to form a sentence. Axel took this as his cue to steer me out of the cafe.

He walked briskly down the sidewalk, with his head tilted upwards in pride which allowed the afternoon sun to accentuate his features making him look bloody glorious. Yet, all I could do was lag behind, and get dragged along like forsaken doll. I gaped at him in utter confusion, "Lawyer... Court Case...?" I got no answer; instead I watched him carefully as he pulled out a set of keys and opened a car door. I was ushered into the passenger seat and Axel slammed the door, only to return seconds later in the driver's seat. The ignition was started and he took in a breath, "Yes, I am a lawyer, a very successful one I might add. I am going to help you". I nodded at him in recognition, but I was still in a state of unrest. "What's going to happen now?" I inquired shakily, he turned to me and smiled sweetly, "Well first off we're going to the police, and then you're coming with me". The police would be a good idea; otherwise my parents may report this as a kidnapping. Also having them pay a little wouldn't be such a bad thing. I smiled at him and waited until we arrived at the station.

I'm sorry this is all for now. I'm quite fickle.

It's 1 am and my lack of sleep over the past few days is taking its toll (I know cry me a river XD)

Please leave reviews so I can know what you readers are looking for, as in endings, epic battle scenes, smex scenes ;), or even if this isn't good enough and needs work!  
It's really needed.

Thanks for reading again 3  
adie x


End file.
